battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Fries
Fries is a male contestant in Battle for Dream Island Again and Battle For BFDI. ''He is usually seen eating the fries inside of himself and was one of the 30 recommended characters who had the opportunity to join in Reveal Novum, but did not receive enough votes, at 17. However, he did receive enough votes to participate in BFDIA. Appearance Fries appears to be a box containing French fries, a Belgian food made from potatoes that are fried. His box is red with yellow stripes on the outside, while his inside is white with red stripes. His fries are tan, and the box's shape and colors resemble that of the American fast food restaurant chain, McDonald's. Changes BFDI 16 * Fries has a "B" written on his body. * Fries has legs, but no arms. * Fries has 6 fries. BFDI 17 * Fries has 5 fries. * Fries has a 1 french fry face. * Fries has no arms. BFDI 17 (30 recommended characters) * Fries is eating a box of fries. * Fries has 12 fries. * Fries has arms and legs. BFDIA/IDFB/BFB * Fries has 6 fries. * Fries has no "B" written on his body. * Fries has 2 yellow stripes. Personality Fries is very rarely shown to be happy or even smiling with joy. This portrays him as a grumpy and antipathetic character, especially with his enemies, and when he has work to do. This is familiarized by his raspy voice, which is similar to Snowball's, and his fries, which are revealed to be over a year old and have gone stale. He's also the demanding type that usually gives orders to his team or helps to give them. Coverage Battle for Dream Island In Reveal Novum, Fries only received 17 votes, placing 6th in voting and losing to the other recommended characters Ruby, Evil Leafy, Nickel, Bomby, and David who joined the game. The speaker box commented that he was "the only cannibal". He was too busy eating himself (the fries) that he didn't notice he was getting flung to the LOL. He was recommended by cheese7373, misha1966, TotalDramaYumYum2001 and UMVideos10. Battle for Dream Island Again tries to eat Fries's fry, then Fries tries to eat Book's page. ]] In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, when the votes for who will join BFDIA were shown, it was revealed that Fries was one of the contestants who received enough votes to join the competition with 303 votes. He said he can't stand Book's cover, to which Book slapped him and ate one of his fries. Fries retaliates by doing the same but spits out one of her pages. Fries was initially on a team of newcomers, but he ends up switching. His team easily beat a team of three that consists of Coiny, Donut, and Pin at the tug-of-war challenge. In Get Digging, the teams were assigned to cook yoylestew. Golf Ball announced herself as the team manager of Team No-Name and assigned everyone a job. Fries questions on why she did not assign herself a job and she retorts that it was because she was the team manager. Fries angrily replied about how she would feel about her elimination if they lost the challenge. He then found Tennis Ball and asked him the same question. Tennis Ball states that he was the co-manager. Fries ordered Bomby to start digging because he believed that the ingredients for yoylestew were probably underground and because Golf Ball told him to get ingredients. Fries then told Dora, Nickel, Yellow Face, and Rocky to do the same. Fries' team loses at the end of the episode due to the complicated taste. After the voting segment, Fries was seen standing in the middle of the five holes that were dug by the contestants he ordered. He then said that they could stop. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Fries complains about the quality of the TV's new Cake at Stake song again, but adds on that is "twenty times better than your last attempt". After the intro, Fries looks worried about being in the bottom 2, until he is told he is safe. After Gelatin eats one of his fries, he complains, telling Fries that his fries are disgusting, and are about a year old (approximately). Fries angrily yells that they ''are over a year old. Later during the challenge, Fries gets poisoned by a bug and dies. He later appears dead with the other poisoned contestants. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Gelatin cured Fries of his poisoning from the previous episode. Fries became furious that Teardrop was taking too long to spin the challenge wheel as she was poisoned. When Fries was in Golf Ball's factory, he commented on how a factory is a waste of time, which Golf Ball took offense to and kicked Fries into the factory's incinerator. Vote History Deaths #Bowling, Now with Explosions!: May have burned to death while trapped in a large metal box. #Reveal Novum: Is crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. #Insectophobe's Nightmare 3: Is poisoned by a bug. #Zeeky Boogy Doog: Is kicked into an incinerator by Golf Ball. #No More Snow!: Is crushed by a heavyweight. #The Long-lost Yoyle City: Is eaten by the Fish Monster. #Fortunate Ben: May have died falling down a chasm. (Debatable) Kills Number of Kills: 5 Trivia *Fries is one of the three food contestants on BFDIA. The two others are Gelatin and Donut. *His fries are revealed to be over a year old and have gone stale. **Despite this, Book ate one of his fries, and she didn't complain. She spits it out when Fries slapped her. *Fries' design was changed in Battle for Dream Island Again, going from a yellow B to yellow lines, but he still kept a red base. *So far, Fries has been in the bottom 3 at Team No-Name's Cake at Stake every time they were up for elimination. *It is implied that Fries blew up Bomby in the season 3 premiere to loosen his soil, making Fries the first character to kill another character in IDFB. *In BFDI, Fries has been shown to be cannibalistic, while in BFDIA, he hasn't been seen eating fries. The BFDI Fries might be a different one, OR Fries just stopped eating them. It is assumed to be different because the design has changed. *So far, Fries has died 6 times in the BFDI series. Those deaths include being burnt, being crushed by the sun, becoming poisoned, being pushed into an incinerator, being crushed again by a 9,042 kg weight, and being eaten by a fish monster. *Fries' fries have changed to thicker fries. **The stripes behind him are also thicker. **Fries was the only food that had a chance to join the game in The Reveal/Reveal Novum along with Taco, Eggy, and Pie. *Fries is one of the three remaining contestants on the current Team No-Name to have arms. *Fries would have been the last contestant to join BFDIA if Leafy, Bubble, and Flower were present. *Fries' favorite screen, as shown in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, is a hexagon. This may be because he has 6 fries. *If you break apart Fries in Flash 8, you'll find his old design. *Fries has exactly 6 fries in him. **In his old design, he has 12. ** Whenever Fries is hit, or someone takes his fries, he has only the number of fries left until he is recovered. then he has all six back. *The B on Fries' old design looked like the McDonald's logo but sideways. *Fries, along with Donut and Gelatin are the only food characters to compete in BFDIA. **Other food contestants include Eggy, Pie, Taco, Cake, and Lollipop but they did not join the game. *Fries appeared on another object show named Through the Woods in episode 8 during the song "Join Me Swimmy". *He is one of the three contestants to have killed somebody (Spongy in this case) by eating them. **The other two being Teardrop who killed Nickel, and Yellow Face who ate Purple Face in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, around the end of the commercial. *Some prototype bodies of Fries can be found in the BFDIA chase scene file and the assets files. *Oddly enough, Fries' current death count is the total number of fries he has (this doesn't count in Welcome Back, as he only has one fry). *He is shown to be cannibalism (as shown in his joining audition and viewers thinks it is). However, he stopped doing so in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know. See also Category:Recommended Characters Category:Males Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Fries Category:Arms and Legs Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Food Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Free Food Category:Food Contestants